My Lovely Appa, Oneshoot
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Seorang Appa akan memberikan yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk kita, hanya kita tak menyadarinya   .


MY LOVELY APPA (ONESHOOT)

Title : My Lovely Appa.

Main Cast :

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung/Hannie/Appa (namja).

Cameo :

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Tan Sungmin /Minnie (yeoja).

Kim Heechul a.k.a Tan Heechul /Chulie/Umma (yeoja).

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Tan Hyukjae /Hyukie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon a.k.a Tan Siwon/Wonnie (namja).

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Tan Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Genre : Family, Life, etc.

Rating : G.

Author : Han Rarin as Me ^^.

A/N : FF prtma q dgn sdut pndng org prtma tkoh smpingn ^^. All Sungmin POV. FF ni da ksmaan dgn khdpn nyata q ^^. Mian seenk jdat ngubh marga main cast *bow*. Sblm msk crita, q mw ngucpin NAE APPA, SARANGHAE \(^O^)/ 3 3 . Appa q mw Ultah tgl 26, tp q g bs ksh pa2 *curcol*, yesungdahlah lgsg z ^^. DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!.

*Lee Sungmin POV*

Aku menyayangi Appa ^^, karena Appa adalah Appa terbaik yang kupunya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Appa, Saranghae~ 3 .

Ini kisahku…

Appa seorang sosok Appa yang baik. Ia rela membangunkan anak-anaknya sepagi ini.

"Minnie-ya"

"…"

"Minnie-ya, bangun, Nak, udah siang liat, udah jam 5 pagi. Kamu mau telat sekolah?"

"Eunghhh, Appa?, ah~ ne, sebentar lagi Minnie bangun", jawabku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku dan mengucek mataku.

"^^, kau harus bangun sekarang. Kau ingin telat?, jarak sekolah dari rumah kan cukup jauh, daripada nanti kau malah berebut toilet dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengmu"

"Hmmm, ne, Appa, hoahmmm, Minnie ngantuk, Appa"

"Nanti pulang sekolah kau bisa istirahat lagi ^^, kajja!, Ummamu sudah memasakkan sarapan, Appa tunggu di ruang makan. Jangan lupa bangunkan Hyukie dan Wonnie"

"Ne, Appa"

Appa sangat perhatian pada kami, terutama dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Aku jadi iri pada mereka.

Setelah selesai bersiap dan membereskan barang-barangku, aku pun mencoba kembali membangunkan Hyukie.

"Minnie, kamu udah siap?, mana…eh?, Hyukie belum bangun?", tanya Appa ketika masuk ke kamar kami.

"Belum, Appa, Minnie nyerah ah masalah bangunin Hyukie!", ucapku dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Hmmm ^^, Hyukie, ayo bangun, kasian Eonnimu udah bangunin kamu dari tadi, lagian nanti kalian bisa terlambat"

"Eunghhh, 5 menit lagi, Appa", ucap Eunhyuk dan menaikkan kembali selimutnya.

Appa benar-benar pengertian dan perhatian padaku ^^.

Setibanya di sekolah, aku langsung duduk dan melamun tentang Appa. Aku ingat sesuatu tentangnya.

#Flashback#

2 years ago…

"Appa!, Minnie pengen punya hp kayak temen-temen Minnie!", ucapku sambil cemberut dan duduk di samping Appa yang tengah menonton.

"^^"

Appa hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaanku. Aku mendengus kesal dan masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan membanting pintu kamar cukup keras.

Aku memang memiliki sifat egois, dan sifat ini muncul sekarang karena tadi di sekolah teman-temanku berpamer hp di depanku .

Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantalku dan terisak pelan.

"Eonni, waeyo?", tanya seseorang yang ku yakini adalah Eunhyuk.

"BUKAN URUSANMU!", bentakku dan kembali terisak.

Esok harinya aku terus berusaha membujuk Appa, tapi jawaban Appa tetap sama, sebuah senyuman menjadi jawabannya. Akhirnya hingga kelas 1 SMP aku menyerah untuk membujuk Appa. Aku diam tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi.

#Flashback End#

Hingga ketika aku menginjak kelas 2 SMP, pertengahan semester lalu…

#Flashback#

Aku kaget melihat kardus hp di ruang keluarga, tapi apa peduliku?, itu pasti untuk Umma/dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengganti baju.

"Eonni, Eonni, kau sudah liat hp yang dibeli Appa?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhku yang tengah asyik membaca novel.

"Hmmm, sudah, memang kenapa?"

"Mollaseo, tadi App…"

CKLEK

"Ayo makan malam dulu", ucap Umma.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan dan segera makan dalam diam.

"Minnie-ah, Appa beli hp untuk Umma, tapi Appa akan menitipkannya padamu ^^"

"Maksud Appa?"

"Kamu yang menyimpan hp Umma, tapi jika Umma perlu, kau harus memberikannya, arraseo?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Hwaaaaaaaaa, gomawo Appa"

Aku menghentikan makanku dan memeluk tubuh Appaku. Bahagianya.

"Appa, kenapa Noona dibelikan hp?", tanya Siwon.

Huh sirik aja.

"Waktu dulu Appa memang berpikir kamu belum saatnya menggunakan hp, karena tak ada manfaatnya untukmu, tapi sekarang, Minnie sibuk dengan sekolahnya, jadi Appa pikir Minnie membutuhkan hp ^^"

"O"

#Flashback End#

Tapi sekarang hp itu utuh milikku, sebenarnya dari pertama kali diberikan padaku, aku tak pernah melepaskannya bahkan ketika Umma meminjamnya, haha. Tapi Appa mengerti aku dan hanya menasehatiku saja.

Appa orangnya selalu merasa cukup dengan apa yang ada dan mementingkan orang lain.

"Minnie-ya!, kau ini melamun saja!", aku kaget dan menoleh mendapati Donghae sahabatku dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk, hehe.

"Hmmm, mian, wae?^^"

"Aih, ayo kita pulang!, kau dari jam pelajaran pertama tadi hanya melamun saja!"

"Ah, ne, mianhae, jangan marah dong, Hae, nanti cantiknya ilang, haha"

"Hu'uh"

Aku pun pulang ke rumahku dengan lemas, yah, tadi di jalan Hae memberitauku tentang tugas yang diberikan sonsaengnim killer, ckckck.

"Annyeong", sapaku.

"Eh, Minnie, udah pulang ^^", sapa Appa.

"Eh?, Appa udah pulang?"

"Ne, tadi Appa dan karyawan lain diizinkan pulang lebih awal"

"Appa, itu keresek apa?"

"Ah, ini beberapa potong baju untuk kalian. Tadi Appa bertemu Umma di jalan, jadi kita memutuskan untuk membeli pakaian saja ^^"

"Hwaaaaaaa, Appa"

Aku berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya. Aroma khas Appa melekat di hidungku. Nyaman.

"Boleh Minnie ambil bagian Minnie?", tanyaku.

"Tentu ^^"

Aku membongkar isi keresek-keresek itu dan mulai memilah-milah baju milikku dengan petunjuk dari Appa, tapi hingga keresek terakhir, aku tak menemukan 1 pun barang milik Appa.

"Appa, kau tak membeli sesuatu untukmu?", tanyaku heran.

"Aniyo, Appa masih mempunyai banyak baju, bukan?, dan Appa cukup melihat kalian bahagia ^^"

Aku terdiam, seingatku baju Appa tak sebanyakku dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam hatiku. Aku egois sering meminta sesuatu, tapi tak memberi sesuatu pada Appa.

"Minnie-ya?, waeyo, kau ada masalah?, atau kau tak suka baju-bajunya?"

"A…aniyo Appa, hanya terpikir PRku. Aku mau mengerjakannya dulu. Gomawo baju-bajunya, saranghae"

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan menata baju-bajuku kemudian berganti baju.

Appa selalu menerima apa yang ada ^^

3 hari menjelang Ultah Appa, aku membicarakan rencanaku pada Umma dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Mereka setuju dengan ideku memberikan hadiah. Umma mengantarku untuk membeli baju untuk Appa.

Hari Ultah Appa…

"Saengil Chukkahamnida…Saengil Chukkahamnida…Saengil Chukka uri Appa, Saengil Chukkahamnida ^^", nyanyiku dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku saat Appa baru masuk rumah.

Umma membawakan bolu yang tadi siang kami buat. Appa tersenyum dan memeluk kami satu persatu. Aku menyerahkan kemeja yang sempat ku beli dengan tabunganku. Ya walau hanya satu, karena uangku tak cukup untuk membeli banyak.

"Mian, Appa, Minnie tak bisa membeli yang lain", ucapku tertunduk.

"Gwencanha, Minnie, kalian adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidup Appa ^^"

Kami pun memeluk Appa hangat.

Appa rela berbagi hartanya tanpa dikembalikan sedikit pun. Berhati malaikat ^^.

"Hannie-ah!, Apa kau gila?, kenapa kau membiarkan para petani yang menggarap tanah kita dengan tenang tanpa membayar itu korupsi?, lantas apa yang kita dapat?", bentak Umma saat kami sedang makan malam.

"Apa maksudmu, Chulie-ah?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tak tau?, kau yang membiarkan mereka mengambil hasil panen sesuka mereka kan?, dan kenapa tak ada setoran ke rumah kita?"

"Tenanglah, Chulie-ah, jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Apa salahnya kita sedekah?, mereka lebih membutuhkan daripada kita bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu TAK ADIL"

"Ne, mianhae, aku akan membicarakannya nanti"

"Ne"

Aku terdiam memandang Umma yang masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Hahhh, Appa terlalu baik hingga ditipu pun jawabannya tetap sama 'Biarlah, itung-itung beramal'.

Kadang aku jadi malu mendengarnya.

Itulah Appaku dengan segala sifat baiknya dan buruknya, namun aku tak bisa menggambarkan seburuk apa sikap Appa, karena buruknya sifat Appa adalah terbaik bagiku ^^.

Appa 3 Saranghae 3

#$%&***The End***&%$#

Haha

Mian GJ

Q mw blg

SARANGHAE NAE APPA 3 3

Mian, tgl ultah Appa ntar q g bs ksh pa2, biasa pnykit kanker #plakk.


End file.
